Before Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns
by Sylva Dax
Summary: Post TATM (Most of the time). Rushing to his wife's side, the Doctor noted with concern, "River, you're crying. What is it, love?" "Of course she's crying. She just said goodbye to her family," Anita answered, unable to believe he'd even had to ask such a question. "No, it's not that," River said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Memories. Unlocked memories."
1. Prologue

**Before Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns - Prologue**

**By Sylva Dax**

**A/N**: This story begins before series 7 and Pond Life for the Ponds. However, the Doctor and River have both lived through the events of series 7's TATM.

The pre-departure scene comes from chapter 10 of my story, _An Unwritten Song_, which should be read before you read this story.

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognizable from the show is owned by the BBC.

~DW~

Tabetha wrapped her granddaughter in a fierce embrace. The time had finally come to bid her farewell. Not knowing if she would ever see this Melody again nearly broke her heart. The depth of her feelings for this woman she had only gotten to know in the last several weeks surprised her until her heart reminded her that this was Mels, the lost little girl she'd come to love as a second daughter, never knowing until now how true that sentiment had been.

"Would it be too much of a 'spoiler' to ask if we'll see _you_ again?" Tabetha asked, finally releasing her.

Chuckling slightly, River answered, "I'm a time traveler, grandmum, not a fortune-teller. I do promise to make every effort, but I warn you: the TARDIS doesn't always take us where we want to go. However, she always takes us where we need to be."

"You need to be with your family," she responded.

"Hey, stop monopolizing the granddaughter, Tabby. She's got two grandpas waiting here," Augustus said, pulling River into his arms. "I'm so proud of you, _Professor Song_. I always knew you had it in you." He kissed her cheek, and then addressed the Doctor. "You take good care of our girl, Doctor."

"With all that is within me, Augustus Pond," the Doctor stated solemnly.

Stealing River from Augustus, Brian held his granddaughter tightly in his arms. "Next time, you and I are hitting the green."

"Next time," River whispered in agreement, kissing his cheek.

Turning to her parents who stood next to the Doctor and her friends, River smiled brightly, locking away the tears that burned behind her eyes. She threw her arms around Rory and kissed him before drawing back to say, "You are and always have been the best father a girl could ever hope for, even when you didn't know I was your daughter. I love you, dad."

His answering response was to hold her tight and sniffle into her curls. "Oh, man, I wasn't going to cry this time," he sighed ruefully.

Pulling Amy into their embrace, River said, almost in a whisper, "Mum, I love you. You're still my best friend, always." River stepped back, allowing the Doctor to place a supporting arm around her waist.

Amy held her daughter's gaze as she retreated. She smiled sadly, "This is goodbye, yeah?"

"Don't worry; it all works out in the end." Smiling gently, River added, "And, yes, that is a spoiler."

Having said his goodbyes earlier, the Doctor tugged on his bow-tie and said, "Fare thee well, Ponds," before leading his band of travelers into the TARDIS.

~DW~

The TARDIS' doors closed behind them as the Doctor headed straight for the console, determined to provide his wife with a distraction in the form of an adventure. River's brow creased into a frown as she looked around the console room.

"Why haven't you changed back? As much as this configuration means to me, I'd prefer the current design," she said, dropping her gaze to the glass floor.

Sighing, the Doctor answered, "The Old Girl wouldn't let me. I think she's feeling a bit nostalgic. She even hid my purple jacket." With that he pulled the lever launching the TARDIS into the vortex. "So, where to: the future or the past?" he asked the room at large.

Anita and Other Dave looked at each other with knowing grins. They were archaeologists, after all. "The past," they said together.

Looking thoughtful, Evangelista said, "Past or future is fine with me. The opportunity to interact with beings not generated by the Library's vast accumulation of literature is more than enough for me."

Proper Dave never got a chance to answer. Suddenly dizzy, River grabbed his arm to keep from falling. "I gotcha, Professor," he assured her.

Rushing to his wife's side, the Doctor noted with concern, "River, you're crying. What is it, love?"

"Of course she's crying. She just said goodbye to her family," Anita answered, unable to believe he'd even had to ask such a question.

"No, it's not that," River said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Memories. Unlocked memories."

"Why? Who did this to you? Was it the Silence?" demanded the Doctor, outraged on his wife's behalf.

"No, my love, it was you."

~DW~


	2. Chapter 1 - Keep the Brakes On

**Before Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns - Keep the Brakes On**

**By Sylva Dax**

**A/N**: This chapter takes place between chapters 10 and 11 of my story, _An Unwritten Song_.

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognizable from the show is owned by the BBC.

~DW~

"Of course it wasn't me," the Doctor said incredulously. "I think I'd remember blocking my own wife's memories. It's not something I'd ever do lightly."

"And you didn't," River assured him.

"Why would I do such a thing, and why don't I remember doing it?" the Doctor demanded, his gaze boring into hers as the others looked on with avid curiosity.

With a tender smile, River answered, "Spoilers."

Reeling back as though he'd been slapped, the Doctor protested, "No, no, no! You don't get to hide behind _that_ word anymore. We're linear now, River; no more back-to-front."

"No, my love," she explained, "not totally. You still have a few adventures to run with my younger self." Smiling mischievously, she added, "I don't mind, as long as you come back to me."

~DW~

"You forgot something and you need me to go get it for you. I got that. But, River, why right now? I promised our guests an adventure." the Doctor protested a few minutes later as his wife walked around him to program coordinates into the TARDIS' console. "Why won't you tell me what this is all about?"

"Because there are things that need to be lived in the moment, my love," she told him over her shoulder.

"Then come with me," the Doctor suggested hopefully. The last thing he wanted was to be separated from her.

Completing her programming, River turned to the Doctor and responded with a smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world, but it would probably be a bit crowded with _me _along."

"What? What - oh!" he crowed in delight, realizing the implications of her words. He flexed his interlaced fingers as he gleefully capitulated. "Well, if you insist, dear," he said, pecking River on the cheek.

Shaking her head in amusement, she joked to Anita and Evangelista, "Home for less than ten minutes and he's already tossing me aside for a younger model."

As the ladies chuckled, the Doctor twirled around to address the two Daves, "Always keep the wife happy and you'll live a long and happy life. And know when to run when she's not," he added, tapping the tip of River's nose affectionately.

"So, Doctor, I've set in coordinates for Brian's the day after Anthony is supposed to arrive. Once you've dropped us off, the TARDIS will take you to your destination. I've programmed your return for a few hours after our arrival. No detours."

"Not even a teeny, tiny one?" the Doctor teased.

Drawing close to her husband, River said quietly into his ear, "Theta, our future depends on this."

All joking forgotten, the Doctor soberly surveyed his wife's face. Nodding once, he announced, "Well then, next stop Brian Williams'."

"Sweetie, we've already landed," River said, unable to stop the smirk that stole across her face.

With barely a pause, the Doctor responded, "Well then, I guess I'll be seeing all of you in a few hours."

"Does this feel strange to anyone else but me?" Proper Dave asked as he led the way to the door.

"What, visiting people who haven't seen you in years after just saying goodbye to them a few minutes ago? Nah, strange went out the window the moment we entered the Library and met the Doctor," Other Dave answered as he followed Proper Dave out the door.

"Well, see you later, Doc. Don't keep our lady waiting," Anita said with a nod in River's direction as she exited.

"May the wind be in your sails. Metaphorically speaking, of course," Evangelista said following the others out.

"Don't worry, River, I'll be on time," the Doctor assured her.

"You better," she said before kissing her husband with a passion that left them both breathless. Pulling away, she took in his flushed face and glazed eyes and chuckled. With an extra swing to her hips, River headed for the door. Turning back at the door, she purred, "Oh, and, Sweetie, make sure to keep the brakes _on _when you land."

"Yes, dear," he squeaked as the TARDIS door closed behind her.

~DW~


	3. Chapter 2 - Old Enough

Before Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns - Old Enough

By Sylva Dax

A/N: This chapter is set after DOTM for this River.

Disclaimer: Anything recognizable from the show is owned by the BBC.

~DW~

The vrorp vrorp of the TARDIS' distressed brakes announced his arrival on the tiny, obscure planetoid. Cautiously the Doctor exited his faithful blue box. The dense foliage adorning the base of the hill effectively hid the entrance to the mouth of a cave he would not have seen without prior knowledge of its existence. And to his astonishment he now had prior knowledge. In this slightly altered timeline he'd been in this specific spot a couple of times nearly two hundred years ago.

~DW~

"River, you're being ridiculous," the Doctor called out from the safety of the TARDIS. The crazy woman had actually shot at him when he insisted on coming to her rescue, refusing to let him approach the cave entrance. "You sent for me. Nearly burned a hole through my pocket. Now, will you stop being difficult and let me help you?"

"Go away, Doctor," she demanded from her hiding place. "You're not old enough."

"I assure you, Dr. Song," he replied. "I am old enough to handle any quest you set before me."

"Really, Doctor?" she retorted. "Then tell me who I am. That is your quest. When you can answer that question, come back."

~DW~

Striding out of the TARDIS with utter confidence, the Doctor bellowed, "Melody Pond, pack your bags! I have fulfilled my quest and insist on rescuing my lady fair."

"Hello, sweetie," River replied from her place of concealment. "So, you know my name. What else do you know about me, Doctor?"

With a cocky grin, he answered, "I know I'm not looking forward to my next conversation with your father, all things considered. The man has his very own pointy sword, and he knows how to use it."

Laughing, River repeated her question, "Yes, well, what else do you know about me?"

"What else? Isn't this enough?"

"I'm afraid not," River answered with a sigh. "You've come back too soon."

Becoming just a bit exasperated, the Doctor complained, "Really, River, you're not playing fair. You could've warned me that this was a multi-part answer."

"Seriously, Doctor, this is no game," she corrected.

"What is it then?" he asked.

"Our future," came the reply. "Now go, Doctor, and come back when you're old enough."

~DW~

He was old enough, he thought as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He was more than old enough, truth be told. When had he decided to leave this particular adventure for when it would be one speck of light in his dark, River-less future? He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Our future. They now had a future; something he'd nearly given up hope of ever truly having with his beloved wife. A giggle escaped him. Pure joy.

He smoothed his hair, tugged on his tweed jacket, and straightened his bowtie before calling out, "Hi, honey, I'm home."

Silence.

Frowning, the Doctor ventured closer to the hidden cave entrance. "Hi, honey, I'm home," he called again.

"And what sort of time do you call you this?" came the gasped reply from deep within the cave. "Doctor," moaned River.

Alarmed, the Doctor pushed through the dense foliage. "Wife, I'm coming in," he warned.

"You better," she panted.

The interior of the cave was softly lit. Eyes solely for the lone figure of his wife, the Doctor failed to notice the stockpiled provisions, the empty cot, and the impressive arsenal lining the back wall. Naked, River sat in a twenty-first century birthing pool filled with warm water, her arms braced along the rim. Her alpha-mason squareness gun laying within reach on a nearby stool. He could do little more than stare at her extended abdomen.

"You're late!" she groaned as a contraction seized her.

"That's not my fault," he protested, suddenly wanting to wring his wife's neck. She'd deliberately sent him to this point in time without the slightest inkling of what would be awaiting him. Of course, he couldn't tell this River what she'd done. "You told me to come back when I was older. You never said there was a time constraint."

"Really, Doctor, you're arguing about this now?" she asked, incredulously. "I'm kind of busy here," she gasped as the next contraction arrived.

"B-but this isn't possible," the Doctor squeaked as panic threatened to consume him.

"THETA, NOW!"

Finally galvanized into action, the Doctor quickly shed his tweed, trousers, shoes, and socks before scrambling into the pool.

Twenty-five exhausting minutes later the Doctor announced, "That's it, love, just one more push."

~DW~

Time had made this possible. A scan with his sonic screwdriver while mother and child were sleeping confirmed his suspicions: River had become more Time Lady than human over time as continued exposure to the time vortex encouraged her DNA to continue its evolutionary journey. Of course, River's inadvertent visit to his previous incarnation in that delightful negligee was a contributing factor, escalating their relationship at a much earlier time for him right when she had become old enough.

"I still can't believe it," the last surviving Time Lord whispered as he watched their little miracle suckle at River's breast. "A baby. You and me. We made a baby together. Can you believe it, River?"

"Well, I was there, dear, for the whole thing," she said, smiling. "It's been real to me for months."

"I wish I'd known," the Doctor said wistfully. "You shouldn't have had to go through this all alone. I'm so sorry, River."

"Oh, sweetie, you did the best that you could. When I called, you came. Just not the right you," she said with a dismissive shrug.

Squatting down to look closely at his suckling child, he asked, "Have you picked out a name?"

Nodding, River answered, "Ryan August Song."


	4. Chapter 3 - To Dream An Impossible Dream

Before Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns - To Dream An Impossible Dream

By Sylva Dax

**A/N:** This chapter is set after DOTM for River and before The Snowmen for the Doctor.

I apologize for the extended delay in updating. Real life got a bit busy, and my characters didn't like the road I was taking them on. So, just when I started getting them under control, the season finale and the ANNOUNCEMENT through me for a loop.

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable from the show is owned by the BBC.

~DW~

River opened her eyes and stretched, feeling more rested than she'd felt since Ryan was born. The Doctor had insisted on handling this morning's feeding. Well, it was time to rise and check on her boys.

The TARDIS raised the lights as soon as she flung back the covers. Donning her robe, River made her way to the console room.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Mum? What are you doing here?" River asked, surprised to see her mother sitting in the jump seat with Ryan in her arms.

"We asked the Doctor to bring you and our grandson by for a visit," Amy answered her daughter. Nuzzling Ryan, she adds, "We have something big to share with you that couldn't wait. They're waiting for us. Ryan and I waited for you. Didn't want you worrying when you woke up. You might want to change."

"Really?" River asked, more intrigued than she had been a moment earlier.

"Yes, really," Amy chuckled. "Now move along. You're picking up your husband's bad habits: always keeping me waiting."

"Really! How rude," River said, laughing as she headed back to her bedroom.

~DW~

Amy, still carrying Ryan, led the way to her living room where the others waited. Taken totally by surprise, River paused on the threshold when she realized that her husband and father were not alone.

"Oh, Amy, I didn't realize you already had company. We'll come back at a better time," River said, reaching for Ryan.

"Melody Pond, you'll do no such thing," Tabetha said hastily.

Looking at her grandmother in surprise, River responded, "They know?"

"Yes, we told them," Amy told her daughter.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything," Rory assured his daughter as her husband bounced happily beside him.

"Really?" River half sobbed, overcome by emotions she'd held in check for so long. Immediately, she found herself being wrapped in the arms of her grandparents, and all she could think was, They know.

Amy handed Ryan to his father before linking arms with Rory. They looked at each other warmly, bright grins lighting up their faces. Rory cleared his throat in a vain attempt to get everyone's attention. A shrill whistle did it for him.

Squeezing Amy's hand in appreciation, Rory faced his family's curious gazes. "Well, um, Amy and I have an announcement to make. We, um, we're-"

"We're going to have a baby!" Amy blurted out.

"But that's impossible!" River responded without thinking.

~DW~

"What will you call her?" River asked, gazing upon her baby sister.

Rory, perched beside his wife and infant daughter, said, "After all the Silence did to Amy while she was pregnant with you, it's a miracle she was able to have her. She's our own impossible girl."

"We've decided to call her Clara," announced Amy.

~DW~

Amy stepped out onto the patio when she heard the telltale wheezing of the TARDIS. She smiled when her daughter emerged from the blue box once it finally materialized. The Doctor followed her out. Before anyone could say anything, a tiny blur shot out the patio door, lodging itself firmly in River's arms.

"Mummy," Ryan cried, kissing his mother.

Hugging him fiercely, River said, "Oh, I've missed you so much. Look how big you're getting.

Arms wrapped around River's neck, he leaned over to kiss his father. "You brung her just like you said."

"Of course I did," the Doctor said, tapping his son on the tip of his nose. "I said I would, didn't I, and I never say what I don't mean."

"Rule one," Amy murmurs, eliciting a quickly choked off chuckle from River.

"Now, mum, you know the Doctor always has his reasons for meaning what he doesn't say," River said with a grin. "Where's dad and Clara?"

"He'll be down soon. He just got home from hospital," Amy answered as River set Ryan back on the ground with a kiss to his forehead. Brow slightly furrowed, she asked Ryan, "Why didn't Clara come with you?"

Shrugging, Ryan said, "She was messing with those silly doorknobs she found the other day."

"Well, you go tell your Aunt Clara that her sister is here," Amy instructed.

"Okay," Ryan piped, immediately darting to the door with the boundless energy of youth. Just before disappearing through the door, he paused and turned to his mother to ask, "You won't leave before I get back?"

The question stabbing her in the heart, River responded with a reassuring smile, "Of course not, sweetie." After he disappeared through the door, River moved forward and hugged her mother. "I've missed _you _too. Younger you is adorable but …"

"You miss your family," her mother said knowingly.

"And my best friend," she added.

~DW~

"Hi, dad," she greeted her father with a kiss.

"Melody," Rory said, pulling his daughter into his arms. "It's been too long. I assume the Doctor is here too."

"How else would I get here," was the resigned reply. "I don't seem to be able to find this you with the vortex manipulator. You're always younger; sometimes knowing who I am but not often enough and you're never with Ryan." With those words, River's cracking facade broke and she began to sob in her father's arms. "Oh, dad, his childhood is slipping by without me. All I get are these snippets of time to cherish in my cell."

Anger welled up in Rory as he held his sobbing child. It was time to draw the line. Too much was being asked of her again! "Then don't go back," he told her.

Looking at her father in surprise, River shook her head and said, "But I have to. I made a promise."

At that moment the Doctor entered the room, Clara holding to one leg and Ryan to the other, both giggling. Amy followed carrying tea.

"Hello, Rory," the Doctor greeted.

"Why, Doctor? Why should she leave her child to go sit and rot in a prison cell for a crime we all know she didn't commit?" Rory demanded as River stepped back, staring longingly at her son.

"You know why," the Doctor answered. "You've already lived it. History-"

"History be damned! This is our daughter we're talking about. Your wife and the mother of your son!" the Roman roared, causing Ryan to run to his mother and Clara to hers. "Have you ever stopped to think how much you're hurting her?"

"Everyday," the Doctor whispered, looking at the pain-filled eyes of the woman he loved. "But I made a promise." _Not one line._

Amy spoke up then, "You made a promise to us, Doctor, that you didn't keep."

"Because I couldn't," he answered. "I would have if I could. River, understands. Don't you, love?"

Holding her son close, River nodded.

Turning in triumph to his in-laws, the Doctor said, "You see. Now, what say we put all of this behind us and throw ourselves into enjoying this visit? River, Ryan and Clara have some wond-"

"I can't," River gasped. "I can't do this anymore. Doctor, I know I promised but I can't. I can't go back. I can't go back. He's my son. I can't go back! I can't go back! I CAN'T GO BACK!"

~DW~

"River, River, wake up. Wake up, love," the Doctor pleaded. "You're dreaming."


	5. Chapter 4 - When Will I See You Again

Before Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns - When Will I See You Again

By Sylva Dax

**A/N:** This chapter is set after DOTM for River and before The Snowmen for the Doctor. Thank you to those of you that have taken the time not only to read but to leave a review or add this story to your favorites list. A word or gesture from you is like fish fingers and custard to me.

**Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable from the show is owned by the BBC.

~DW~

Instantly alert for danger, River sat up, her right hand already reaching for her gun. "What's wrong? Where's Ryan?"

"He's right here," the Doctor said, indicating the ancient cot where their son slept, undisturbed by his mother's cries. "What's wrong, River?"

Her immediate fears allayed, River shrugged dismissively. "Nothing; just another nightmare," she lied. Today was the day that she had to say goodbye to her two boys, the loves of her life, not knowing when or if she would ever see them again. For six months they had been a family. Now, she was expected to walk out the TARDIS doors and return to her cell in Stormcage just a few minutes after she'd left all those months ago as though nothing in her life had changed. Everything had changed. She was a mother with a son who might very well grow up without her. She'd had a taste of what truly living with her husband was like and she was loathe to give this life up. "Everything's fine, sweetie."

The Doctor looked at his wife and smiled. She was lying and he knew it. He'd seen that mask too many times before to be fooled by it now. He would let her hold onto her act and not confront her. After living as a family these last few months, he doubted that he would be able to leave her if he didn't already knowthat _she _waited for him on the other side. He wanted nothing more than to tell her the wonderful truth to ease her pain but… well, spoilers. He lifted his hand to tap the tip of River's nose but wound up caressing her cheek instead before covering her lips with his own.

Bless him, she thought as she parted her lips for him, he knows. She wrapped her arms around him and he melted into her sweet embrace.

~DW~

"I love you so much," River sighed as he played with her curls. She positioned her lips strategically upon his bare flesh and forcefully blew out the air that never failed to elicit delighted giggles and flailing limbs. She would miss these moments. She would miss him!

"River," the Doctor said from behind her. "Ready."

"And you're sure this won't hurt him?" she asked, not taking her eyes from her child.

"Sure? Of course I'm sure. I'm the king of sure. I-," he blustered until she fixed him with a steady gaze. "Okay, so it might sting just a bit," he conceded. "But we agreed, River, we agreed that this was the right thing to do."

"I know, Doctor. I know better than anyone how important this is," she said, clutching Ryan close. "I'll hold him."

He hated doing this to his infant son, but Ryan had to be protected. He'd failed to protect baby Melody. He was determined not to fail her child. Until he was old enough to take care of himself, Ryan needed to appear to be a normal human male. To that end, the Doctor had spent the last couple of months working with the TARDIS to develop a microscopic version of River's bio-dampener that he now injected into his son's femur. As an additional precaution, a distress beacon that was tied in directly to the TARDIS was included in the design. River had even removed the entries about Ryan from her diary and given the pages to the TARDIS for safekeeping. "All done," he said as River soothed their whimpering child.

"Mummy's here, my sweet, sweet boy," she whispered to Ryan. "Mummy's here."

~DW~

Clothed once again in the garb she'd had on months ago when she'd fled Stormcage, River held her son close one last time. Kissing him once more, she laid him in his cot. "Oh, my little love, when will I see you again?" she whispered. Fighting back a sob, she spun away and walked quickly to the TARDIS door where the Doctor stood waiting.

The Doctor looked tenderly at her stoic expression. She was the strongest woman he knew. "Are you ready, River?" he asked.

Nodding, she responded, "I'm…l can't! Oh, Theta, I thought I could, but I can't." Turning from him, she continued, "I know I promised you but that was a lifetime ago. He, our son, changes everything."

Taking her by the shoulders, the Doctor turned River back to face him. Gently, he entreated her, "River, look at me. Do you trust me? Good. Believe me when I say that this must happen and that everything is going to be all right."

With a slight lift off one brow, she asked, "What about rule one, Doctor?"

"Not about this. Never about this," he proclaimed earnestly, caressing her cheek as he spoke. "Know this, wife: I love you more than I ever thought it possible to love another, and that precious child is the embodiment of that love. Never doubt for one second that I will do all within my power to bring him back to you."

Covering the hand that caressed her cheek with her own, she smiled tearfully up at him and said, "I know you will, but I'll miss him so much. Already, the pain is nearly more than I can bear."

"Oh, River," the Doctor sighed, pressing his forehead to hers and holding her face between his hands, "why must I always cause you so much pain when all I want is to love you and see you happy?" Hands in place, he seized her lips with his own. As she melted beneath his onslaught, the Doctor slipped inside her mind and locked away her memories of being pregnant, of bearing Ryan, and of the past six months, leaving her with a pleasant but vague memory of spending time with him. He lifted her unconscious form into his arms and carried her into her cell and laid her gently on her prison cot. Since no alarms were blaring he surmised that they had successfully returned River to her cell just moments after she'd made her escape. He removed her shoes and covered her with the coarse blanket he found at the foot of her bed. Quickly, he stashed her gun and vortex manipulator away in the hiding place she'd shown him ages ago before returning to the TARDIS and their son.

~DW~

As tempting as it was to take just a little side-trip, just him and his son, the Doctor selected River's preset coordinates. Besides, he doubted the TARDIS would let them go anywhere else at the moment.

"What have you done to me?" he asked Ryan seconds after pressing the blue stabilizers. From where he rolled and scooted around on a blanket on the floor, Ryan responded with a well-timed raspberry. "Yes, I know it's boring but your mummy would shoot me in both hearts if I arrived with you all shook up. Oh, I know, why don't we make a grand entrance since she's not here to spoil our fun? Brakes on. Next stop, Pond family gathering."

The Doctor scooped his son up and wrapped him in a blanket against the cool night air and headed for the door. "Brace yourself, Ryan, mummy hasn't seen you for a very long time. She's apt to be just a little bit emotional."

~DW~

**A/N: The next update to this story will be in the conclusion of "An Unwritten Song".**


	6. Chapter 5 - Hi, Honey, I'm Home

**Yesterday Comes and Tomorrow Dawns: Chapter 5 - Hi, Honey, I'm Home**

By Sylva Dax

**A/N**: The events of this chapter happen immediately after series 7's TATM and P.S. The chapter also runs parallel with chapter 12 of "An Unwritten Song".

Thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed, alerted, and/or added my story to your favorites list. You inspire me to keep going with this story.

**Disclaimer**: Anything recognizable from the show is owned by the BBC.

~DW~

"You arrived while she was in labor? That means she was pregnant and alone on that planetoid for months," Anita observed, interrupting the Doctor's tale. She turned a questioning eye to River. "Professor, you set the coordinates. Why didn't you have the Doctor arrive earlier?"

"And risk him being shot before his son was born? I was heavily armed and hormonal, and he...Well, he's the Doctor," River answered with the slightest hint of a smirk.

"River!" the Doctor exclaimed, not sure if he should feel insulted or lucky to be alive. River simply shrugged in response as the others laughed.

Ryan chose that moment to raise his arms and gurgle up to the Doctor. "Sleepy, little one? Yes, it has been a long day. You liked being around all these not-mummy's and daddy's?"

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Tabetha asked.

"Well I'll be! He really does talk to babies like he understands them," Anthony exclaimed.

"Of course he does," River confirmed. "After all, he's nothing but a big baby himself," she added, laughing at the Doctor's outraged expression.

"How rude," he complained. "See, Ryan, that's what's wrong with humans today: no respect for their elders. Don't worry. Daddy is here to make sure you don't pick up any of their bad habits. Say goodnight now." He instructed his son as they entered the TARDIS, ignoring the chuckles that followed.

~DW~

After settling an exhausted Ryan into his bed on the TARDIS, River embraced her husband for the first time since he'd arrived in front of Brian's house hours ago with their son.

"You beautiful man! You brought him straight to me. He's not even a day older," she said between kisses.

"Of course I brought him straight to you. Why wouldn't I? Really, River, you really do need to trust me," the Doctor said, nipping his way down her neck.

"Always," she purred before pushing him gently away. "Later, darling, unless you want to be teased unmercifully by everyone."

Flushing at the possibility, the Doctor struggled to get himself under control. "Right, they are Ponds, after all. Shall we go then?"

"In a moment, dear," River answered distractedly as she watched her son's chest rise and fall. "You go ahead. I just need a moment."

He understood. "Okay, take your time."

Alone with her sleeping son, the child of the TARDIS became acutely aware of her other parent. "Yes, dear," she thought affectionately, "it is wonderful to have us all back together. What?! There must be a mistake. Show me."

~DW~

She'd shared her unexpected news about their expanding family and invited her time-displaced comrades to join them as family. An air of celebration pervaded the room.

Noticing her grandmother swiping a tear from her eye, River went to her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Tabetha whispered, sniffling. "I just wish your mother were here right now."

Hugging her, River said, "So do I; more than ever." Holding her hand out to her husband, who watched them with a sad little smile, she announced, "Doctor, I think we should stay in my parents' house."

"Permanently?" the Doctor asked in horror.

Laughing with the others, River shook her head, "Of course not, but I think Ryan and this little one deserve a stable place to call home while they're little. It's the perfect place for us. They'd be surrounded by family, and we would have a safe place for us to return to when we're not together." She placed a gentle hand between his hearts. "Don't worry, sweetie, we can travel whenever and wherever you want; just not all the time. Maybe we'll find you a companion who can keep you out of trouble during those times when I can't be with you, hmm?"

He looked into her eyes and saw eternity. It was just the two of them in their own little world. Time stood still for them, for once ceasing its efforts to tear the lovers apart. He was a Time Lord, a traveler by nature, his one constant, a wondrous blue box. She was his Time Lady, a paradoxical miracle, who'd sacrificed her life over and over again for him and now she'd given him something he'd never thought he'd ever have again: a family. He could give her no less.

Tapping her affectionately on the tip of her nose, he said, "It _is _about time the universe made a place for us. River Song, you are amazing."

~DW~

"Then you'll be staying?" Tabetha asked, hope shining in her glistening eyes.

"Of course we're staying. Wouldn't dream of going anywhere else. Would we, dear?" the Doctor tossed to River who just shook her head in amusement at him.

"You heard him, everyone; looks like you're stuck with us," River announced, her face lit with happiness.

~DW~

"Hi, honey, I'm home," the Doctor whispered.

"And what sort of time do you call this?" came the quiet reply.

"Time to kiss the boy and put the wife to bed?" he responded, already leaning down to kiss his sleeping son. Turning to River, he added, "Now, why don't we see about getting the wife to bed, hmm?" And with that he gathered her into his arms, kissing her deeply, hungrily.

Gasping for air, River teased, "I'd ask if you'd missed me, but I think I already know the answer. I'm assuming that's not your sonic screwdriver."

With a growl, the Doctor scooped her into his arms and swept out of the nursery and into their bedroom with surprising grace. The Doctor's purple jacket joined his wife's robe on the floor as they quickly rid themselves of every offending barrier to their desire.

"Hello, sweetie," River purred. "Definitely not the screwdriver."

~DW~


End file.
